<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Pantera by thetsunderebitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786488">La Pantera</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetsunderebitch/pseuds/thetsunderebitch'>thetsunderebitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>1980s - Fandom, barbara palvin - Fandom, matt dillon - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1980s, Barbara palvin - Freeform, Drug Addiction, F/F, F/M, Mental Health Issues, NSFW, Self-Harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetsunderebitch/pseuds/thetsunderebitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A 16 year old cocaine addict seizes the opportunity of a lifetime, but nothing in life comes without a cost.</p><p>Stephanie "Stevie" Costa-Barbara Palvin<br/>Other celebrities mentioned- themselves</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Prologue</h1><p>March 1, 1990</p><p>Dazed and confused, Stevie didn't understand how she had ended up here. Things had been going wonderfully in her career, perfect almost. But that one night had to ruin everything. A little dabbling and now she was back to square one. '7 years of sobriety wasted' , her mind angrily yelled at her. The 23 year old's jaw clenched with frustration. Her hands furiously gripped the sides of her hospital bed, trying to resist the urge of ripping the IV out of her arm. Laying her head back on the bed, her mind hurled a new insult at her, 'You should have died from this cunt. Couldn't even do that right.' Tears didn't fall out of her eyes, the world having dried them for her years ago. She just stared at the ceiling above her bitterly as the doctor came in. "Miss Costa, I'm so thankful to see you awake.", he said with relief. Stevie said nothing, her icy colored eyes fixed permanently it seemed on the ceiling tiles. "Wanna tell me how you're feeling?", he asked, the silence seeming to weigh on them both. She said nothing, just wanting him to leave. "I understand you've been through a lot in the past several hours, but we need to ask you some things to assess what to do.", he explained kindly. This made Stevie gaze right at the seemingly kind man and say, "You really wanna know how I feel, Doc? Why don't you go ask the lady who brought me here dumbass? She remembers more than me." Her teeth bared with anger, her words slashing at him. The doctor was shocked by her behavior and left the asking for assistance. At this point, Stevie wished for any sort of drug to knock her out or even kill her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Diamond In The Rough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was June of 1982. Francis Coppola had just began production of a new film "Rumblefish". Inspired from the last project of his "The Outsiders", Coppola had eagerly called in Matt Dillon and Diane Lane for this new film, wanting to milk out more of their real life relationship at the time. But this evening, Francis was about to receive dreaded news from Diane's agent.</p><p>"What do you mean she can't do the film anymore?! We need her for Patty; it was gonna be goddamn perfect! Who cares if she broke up with him?! Jesus!", he roared in anger. His hand slammed the wood table hard from rage. He hung up in frustration before calling his entire team of casting directors, telling them to meet him at the filming spot the next day..or else there would be hell to pay. The next day the three members of the casting department showed up, not wanting to deal with Francis and his wrath. "What's the problem?", Janet Hirshenson asked ; She was in charge of the main casting. "My female lead just fucking cancelled is what happened. And now we have a short amount of time to find a new female lead!", his voice rose comedically in distress. The other two casting directors tried not to laugh at how Francis sounded but Janet was unphased. "Let's calm down first...Why don't we do this? Set up a casting call for tomorrow and the next day in this city! My team and I can also scour the city for someone suitable.", she suggested. Seeing no other options, Francis said "...Alright. This better fucking work, finding a damn diamond in the rough."</p><p>Unbeknownst to everyone, their future star walked on by the big lot, smoking a cigarette with leisure. Her leather combat boots clomping on the sidewalk. Her gaze was cold and mean, having seen the dark side of the world. She crossed the road, coming into a more populated side of Tulsa. Everyone either eyed her with suspicion, or if they knew better, moved out of her way. This 16 year old was known as a troublemaker and someone who was known to raise hell. The one store owner scolded her to put out her cigarette, but she eyed him, taking a long drag before blowing in his face. "Deal with it geezer.", she sneered, her accent clearly not from the South, but more from the East Coast such as New Jersey. She stalked on away from the area, ending up walking along a chain link fence, stamping out her cigarette. Her leather jacket shined in the sunlight, matching her boots. Her jeans were faded and rough, like the scars near her left eye and on her torso. Her wife beater tank fit her nicely ; she hated loose clothing. It made her easier to grab in a fight. Her rings gleamed subtly, always a useful tool in self defense. Especially with the life she lead.</p><p>Looking back later on, people would come to wonder how this delinquent looking girl became a big sensation. Surely girls who disobeyed and spat and cussed at other people had no shot in Hollywood right? But that was about to change with this girl...</p><p>                                                                                                    Her name was Stevie Costa.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>